


Siempre

by minigami



Series: Meme time! [3]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Noir, Canonical Character Death, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Request Meme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick/Tim en un AU noir (detectives privados, whisky y oficinas polvorientas y luces de neón que se cuelan entre las venecianas, Jasons con motivos que nadie entiende del todo y Bruces que son antiguos jefes que acaban de morir en circunstancias extrañas...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito según el prompt de oliviasreal (LJ), para el AU Request Meme.

 

**Siempre**

 

__Jason les espera en el interior del despacho, su silueta una figura en esfumato a través del cristal translúcido de la puerta. Ha accedido a darles algo de intimidad, dicha la palabra con una media sonrisa sardónica y la mirada del que sabe pero no juzga. Dick no sabe qué pensar. Dick nunca ha sabido qué pensar, en cuanto a Jason._ _Y es por eso por lo que están allí Tim y él, en el pasillo, en un silencio tenso, poco común, que abre fallas entre los dos y que Dick siente en los huesos.  
Tim le suplica, le suplica con los ojos, los labios apretados y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Tiene la cara de alguien que lleva una semana sin dormir, y Dick quiere. Dick no sabe qué quiere.  
_ _

__\- Dick, - y se detiene. Baja la mirada.  
_ _

__Dick suspira, y le agarra del hombro, le acerca hasta poder abrazarle. Tim tiene el pelo casi tan oscuro como él, fino y suave. Hunde la nariz en él, y Dick siente como Tim le rodea con los brazos.  
Se separan antes de que pueda verles nadie.  
_ _

__\- Les encontraremos. - es una promesa. Tim asiente, los ojos azules y brillantes y la mandíbula apretada.  
_ _

__\- ¿Me crees? - la pregunta se le escapa, Dick puede verlo.  
_ _

__\- Siempre.  
_ _

__Tim suspira, y le sonríe, pequeño, triste y aliviado, antes de entrar de nuevo en el despacho._ _


End file.
